Le bal d'Halloween
by Svetlana Corwelayne
Summary: Dumbledore organise un bal pour Halloween. Les seules exigences? Etre obligatoirement masqué et déguisé! Ce qui laisse le loisir aux élèves qui jamais ne se seraient parlé autrement de le faire...
1. Chapter 1

** Le bal d'Halloween**

**Chapitre 1: 25 octobre**

L'enthousiasme était à son comble dans les couloirs de l'école, les vacances approchaient. Une vielle femme portant un haut chapeau de sorcier se dirigeait vers le panneau d'affichage. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant, elle accrocha le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains puis repartit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Les élèves avoisinant, curieux, se précipitèrent vers le tableau d'affichage pour en lire le contenu:

« _EVENEMENT: Poudlard organise en l'occasion d'Halloween, un grand bal costumé et masqué, le 31 octobre, dans la grande salle. Début des festivités à 21h. Les élèves non déguisés ne seront pas admis._

_PS: petite touche de suspense (et pour une meilleure entente entre les différentes maisons), les élèves ne devront pas chercher de cavaliers/cavalières. Les rencontres se feront une fois dans la grande salle de bal!_

_Joyeux Halloween,_

_A. Dumbledore_ ».

_Plus tard à la bibliothèque..._

-Encore un bal! S'exclama Ron.

-Et costumé par dessus le marché! Continua Harry.

-On va avoir l'air de vrais guignols...

Harry acquiesça, et Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre vous deux! Gronda la gryffondor. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon exposé. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y a aucun stresse à avoir, puisqu'on ne doit pas trouver de cavaliers avant le bal.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et conclurent qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

-Et tu as un déguisement? Lui demanda Harry.

-Non, avoua-t-elle.

-C'est très embêtant tout ça, dit Ron, parce-que sans déguisements, pas de bal!

Les deux garçons échangèrent un clin d'œil complice. Mais Ginny vint briser leur plan anti-bal.

-Rassurez-vous les garçons, dans deux jours il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je suis certaine que nous trouverons notre bonheur! Assura-t-elle gaiement avant de repartir.

Devant les têtes décrépites de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ne pas éclater de rire. Puis elle rangea ses affaires et partit sans réussir à arrêter de se moquer d'eux.

-Harry, pourquoi fallait-il que notre cher directeur, en plus de ses folies passagères, nous inflige de porter un déguisement? S'apitoya Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules et les deux garçons se remirent à leur travail.

* * *

><p>Voilà! C'est le premier chapitre d'une fic qui en fera 5 :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: 27 octobre**

-Dépêchez-vous les garçons! Cria Ginny. Tous les autres sont déjà partis! Si on veut avoir le temps de trouver un costume il ne faut pas traîner.

Harry et Ron, les garçons en question, avaient espéré toute la veille qu'un imprévu les empêcheraient d'aller acheter ses déguisements et donc les empêcheraient d'aller au bal. Malheureusement pour eux, rien ne c'était produit, et malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient pris pour aller aux toilettes, il était venu le temps de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

_Dans une boutique de déguisement..._

-Les garçons, pour être certaines que vous repartirez avec un costume, Hermione et moi allons d'abord venir avec vous et seulement après nous irons chercher le notre, déclara Ginny.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent.

Au bout d'une heure d'essayage, ils avaient enfin un déguisement et un masque. Harry serait habillé en pirate et le cache œil ferait office de masque; quant à Ron, il serait un prisonnier: tenue rayée, boulet et chaîne à un pied, et question masque et bien, il avait misé sur le ridicule et nouerait simplement un morceau de tissu autour de sa tête avec un trou sur les yeux.

-Ginny, pouvons-nous rentrer à Poudlard maintenant? Demanda Harry. Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour trouver vos costumes il me semble.

-En effet vous nous serez totalement inutile.

-Bon, et bien à plus tard dans ce cas, nous y allons.

Alors que les deux garçons commençaient à s'en aller, Ginny les interpela:

-Harry? Dit-elle suspicieusement.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, redoutant ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Donnez-moi vos déguisements avant de rentrer.

-Ginny, nous-pouvons très bien les garder nous-même! S'indigna Ron.

-Justement non. Je ne voudrais pas qu'en chemin une envie vous prenne de les brûler.

Elle fit un signe de la main indiquant qu'elle attendait les vêtements.

Harry et Ron lui les tendirent à contre-coeur avant de partir. Ginny esquissa un petit sourire.

-Comment elle a su que je voulais le brûler? Chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son ami.

-Aucune idée.

Une fois que ces deux énergumènes furent sorties, les deux filles purent se consacrer joyeusement à leurs achats. Elles essayèrent toute l'après-midi divers costumes, du plus ridicule au plus splendide. En fin de journée, elles se décidèrent finalement: Ginny acheta un masque à plumes roses pâles et vertes, ainsi qu'une robe de bal du XVIII ème siècle de même couleurs. Hermione pris un masque bleu nuit à plumes noires et argents et une robe de bal du XVIII ème également, de même couleurs que son masque.

Les deux filles étaient maintenant très pressées d'enfin pouvoir porter leurs robes, cependant, il leur fallait attendre encore quatre jours.

-Il faudra qu'on réfléchisse à notre coiffure aussi Herm', dit Ginny.

La brune acquiesça, et les deux jeunes filles retournèrent en direction de Poudlard.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas très long comme chapitre je sais... ^^<strong>

**Pour le rating, il faudra me dire à la fin de ma fic si je l'ai bien choisi parce-que je ne suis pas très sûre! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3: 30 octobre**

_En cours de potion..._

Alors que Rogue avait le dos tourné, Malfoy en profita pour, comme à son habitude, se moquer:

-Weasley dis-moi, tu n'as pas encore acheter de costumes n'est-ce-pas?

-Bien sûr que si Malfoy! Grogna-t-il.

-Dommage, tu aurais pu économiser le peu d'argent que tu as. Tu aurais pu aller au bal sans déguisement, personne n'aurais remarqué je t'assure.

-Ferme ta gueule Malfoy, le défendit Hermione.

-Que vois-je, Weasley ne se défend pas tout seul? C'est une fille qui doit le faire à sa place! Une Miss-je-sais-tout qui plus est.

-Tu sais ce que la Miss-je-sais-tout dit au Blond décoloré? Cassa-t-elle.

-Non mais tu vas me le dire Granger, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec son sourire en coin.

A ce moment-là, une explosion retentit dans toute la classe. Les élèves se retournèrent vers la source de tout ce vacarme: Seamus.

-Mr Finnegan, commença le professeur Rogue de sa voix froide, quand cesserez-vous une fois pour toute de faire sauter tout ce que vous touchez? Après combien d'heure de retenues? Quatre?

Seamus fit non de la tête. Il ne voulait pas être collé.

-Non? Peut-être que tous les samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'année vous aiderez dans ce cas.

-Non! S'écria Seamus.

-Non? Répéta Rogue en s'approchant de lui. Bien, nettoyez les dégâts que vous avez une nouvelle fois causé, et veuillez ne plus rien toucher jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Il serait regrettable que je change d'avis.

Ce petit incident avez permis à Harry, Ron et Hermione de se libérer d'une habituelle querelle avec Malfoy.

Le cours reprit et se termina sans encombres.

Le bal d'Halloween était le lendemain, et à table, les discussions allaient de bon train sur le sujet. Même les serpentards en parlaient:

-Dragoooo! S'écria Pansy.

-Oh non pas elle, dit le concerné.

-Je sais qu'il ne faut pas de cavalier avant le bal mais, je voudrais quand même que tu sois le mien. On a qu'à se retrouver dans la salle et faire semblant qu'on s'est trouvé là-bas et qu'on ne sait pas qui est l'autre. Je serais déguisée en...

-Quel mot tu ne comprends pas dans: il ne faut pas de cavalier? La coupa-t-il sèchement.

-Aucun je ne suis pas bête!

-Vraiment...

Vexée pour le moment, elle repartit. Mais elle ne perdait pas l'idée qu'il _fallait_ qu'elle danse avec lui au bal. Malfoy lui, avait bien une idée d'avec qui il voulait valser, et ce n'était certainement pas avec Parkinson...

-Hermione dis-moi, demanda Harry, avec qui aimerais-tu danser demain?

-Harry, ça ne te regarde absolument pas, et de toute façon je n'en ai aucune idée. Et puis, nous serons masqués, donc aucun moyen de savoir qui est notre partenaire.

Harry n'insista pas, voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien. Mais la brune avait menti, elle avait une idée bien précise d'avec qui elle voulait danser. Sachant qui était l'heureux élu, c'était une idée bien paradoxale de sa part...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: 31 octobre**

_20h30... _

Hermione et Ginny avait revêtues leur robe respective et se coiffaient à présent. Hermione avait opté pour des cascades d'anglaises alors que Ginny avait préféré un joli chignon sophistiqué. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'à bien lacer leurs masques pour ne pas qu'il tombe pendant la soirée, mais sans pour autant abimer leurs coiffures. Les deux jeunes filles étaient aux anges dans leurs somptueuses robes de bal. Et c'était le cas de toutes les autres élèves de gryffondor, bien qu'elles ne soient pas toutes vêtues de robes du XVIII ème. Tous les déguisements étaient de sortis, du simple fantôme au plus ridicule des lapins, de la plus affreuse sorcière moldue à la plus belle princesse.

Du côté des garçons, tous étaient également prêts, tous même Harry et Ron qui attendaient l'heure du bal avec une certaine impatience maintenant. Ron, pour faire plus « vrai », c'était même teint les cheveux en blanc sale, et Harry c'était encore plus ébouriffé les cheveux que d'habitude.

_21h00 devant les portes de la grande salle..._

Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent pile à l'heure, s'attendant à devoir attendre leur deux amis un bon moment. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de les voir déjà là!

-Vous en avez mis du temps les filles! S'exclama Ron.

-On pensait que vous serez en retard, dit Hermione nonchalamment.

-Nous? En retard? Hermione pour qui nous prends-tu? Demanda Ron théâtralement.

La brune sourit et leva les yeux au ciel: ils étaient irrécupérables.

-Bon, nous entrons? Proposa Ginny.

-Après vous mesdemoiselles, déclara Harry.

Elles rirent puis ouvrirent les grandes portes pour découvrir une nouvelle grande salle totalement aménagée: deux des immenses tables avaient été enlevées, et les deux autres étaient collées l'une contre le mur droit de la salle et l'autre contre le gauche. Elles étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches dentelées et surmontées des mets les plus délicieux. Vers le fond de la salle, des canapés en cercle de velours rouge foncé, rose pâle ou noir entouraient de petites tables. Des chandeliers ornaient par endroit les différentes tables. Et derrière les canapés, un balcon avait été aménagé pour prendre l'air. Le centre de la salle servait à danser. Pour l'occasion, de nombreux fils de toile d'araignée tombaient d'un plafond aussi noir que cette nuit d'Halloween. On voyait par moment, des chauves-souris traverser ce ciel magique. Enfin, une gigantesque horloge était pendu au dessus des grandes portes. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas savoir l'heure qu'il était!

Les quatre amis allèrent s'installer sur un canapé rouge et commencèrent par boire un verre de bière au beurre. La fête venait tout juste de commencer, mais l'ambiance était déjà très festive.

_22h00..._

Quand Hermione entendit son ventre gargouiller, elle en conclut qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se chercher à manger. Elle se dirigea tout sourire vers l'un des buffets. Alors qu'elle hésitait entre deux plats, un jeune homme lui adressa la parole:

-C'est difficile de faire son choix apparemment, plaisanta-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: 31 octobre**

Elle se retourna et découvrit que son interlocuteur portait un masque noir, un pantalon noir de pirate et une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte sur son torse blanc et musclé à souhait. C'était un pirate, mais ce n'était pas Harry, elle en était certaine.

-Oui je ne sais pas quoi choisir, répondit-elle.

-Et si on faisait un marché? Tu danses avec moi, et ensuite je t'aide à choisir?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une affirmation masquée elle aussi. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'attira vers la piste de danse où une valse allait bientôt débuter. Il la prit par la taille d'un côté et par la main de l'autre. Sa main était tellement douce et forte à la fois! Il dansait très bien et Hermione, heureuse, se laissait guider. Vers le milieu de la valse, il se rapprocha beaucoup plus d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas – et ne voulait pas- se reculer, car il la maintenait bien fermement. La tête de la gryffondor touchait presque le torse de son cavalier, et la respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra lorsque, grâce à son parfum, elle avait deviné qui était son cavalier. C'était celui-là même avec qui elle avait voulu danser. Mais lui ne devait surement pas savoir qui elle était, auquel cas, il ne serait jamais venu lui parler et ne l'aurait jamais collée à lui de la sorte. Mais Hermione était résolue à en profiter, et tant pis si le rêve se terminait avec ce bal. Comme Cendrillon, elle aurait son moment de bonheur.

Une fois la danse achevée, le pirate lui prit la main et l'attira comme prévu jusqu'au buffet.

-Alors tu veux toujours manger?

Son ventre répondit à sa place et le jeune homme éclata d'un sublime rire moqueur.

-Apparemment oui! Déclara-t-il.

Hermione rougit légèrement et acquiesça. Il prit une assiette et la remplit pour deux puis ils se rendirent sur le balcon. Hermione, n'en pouvant plus, se mit directement à manger. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite que le garçon ne la lâchait pas des yeux, trop occupée pour le moment. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle releva la figure et s'aperçut enfin qu'il l'observait. Elle se sentit bête de s'être empiffrée de la sorte.

Mais lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué. Il la regardait intensément dans les yeux et Hermione baissa les siens. Il la prit par le menton et la força à relever la tête. Il lui caressa la joue, puis les lèvres, avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser. Doucement d'abord, puis plus passionnément ensuite.

Elle lui rendit son baisé. En même temps, il essaya d'aller lui détacher son masque. Mais elle se recula violemment.

Le garçon fit un sourire en coin et se rapprocha d'elle. Il la coinça dans ses bras forts de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Pas de panique Granger. Je sais qui tu es depuis le début.

La jeune fille se raidit et le regarda apeurée, prête à subir une nouvelle fois, la honte que son bourreau de cœur allait lui infliger. A la place, il détacha son masque et le jeta à terre. Hermione, ébahie, le regardait faire.

Il lui caressa une nouvelle fois la joue. La gryffondor n'arrivait plus à bouger tellement elle était partagée entre la peur et le bonheur.

-T'en fais pas, chuchota-t-il.

Puis, c'est démasqué qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Personne ne les avaient vu, étant trop occupé à leurs propres affaires. La gryffondor et le pirate finirent leur soirée ensemble. Hermione était si heureuse qu'elle croyait nager en plein rêve. Et si c'était le cas, elle préférait ne jamais se réveiller.

A minuit pile, l'horloge retentit et les lumières s'éteignirent. C'était la fin du bal. La fin d'un rêve. Et la fin du bonheur d'Hermione Granger. Son cavalier profita du noir pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et s'éclipsa.

_Le lendemain après-midi... _

Hermione, seule, se rendait à la bibliothèque en repensant à la veille. Elle ne vit pas les bras qui se refermèrent sur elle et l'attirèrent dans un couloir plus sombre. Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'enlaçait ainsi:

-Malfoy? Souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'ai manqué depuis hier? Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! C'est déjà terminé!<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Laissez-moi des reviews please :D**


End file.
